PokePowers
by Meweight
Summary: Watch the adventures of your favorite anime team start as losers and turn into superheroes!
1. It Begins

Part One  
  
Porygon 2 was just sitting there on the counter staring at Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, and Gary who had met up together at the Goldenrod Game Corner. Suddenly, Porygon 2 used a strange attack. A yellow square hit Ash, a blue square hit Misty, a brown square hit Brock, a red square hit Tracey, and a purple square hit Gary. They were all shocked and pushed backwards. Suddenly, for some reason, they all checked their pockets and found a Pokedex in each of their pockets. Ash had a lightning bolt symbol on his Pokedex. Misty had a water drop symbol on hers. Brock had a rock symbol, Tracey had a flame symbol, and Gary had a needle on his.  
  
"What's going on?" said Tracey. Then, the Porygon 2 spoke. "You are now superheroes for the future. After I explain everything to you, I will send you into the future. All of you can change yourselves into part human, Cyborg, and the type of Pokemon that the symbol on your Pokedex represents. You can use their powers when you do this. All of you, try it." Everyone nodded.  
  
Ash transformed himself into a Pikachu that was about 5 feet tall, was wearing his Pokemon League hat, and was wearing his clothes. Half of it's face was metallic and there was a laser eyeball replacing his right eyeball.  
  
Misty transformed herself into a Gyarados that was only about 8 feet tall with metallic legs and metallic arms. She also had her orange hair and clothes still on. Her metallic hands and legs had claws replacing her normal nails.  
  
Brock transformed himself into a Golem with a metallic shell. He was skinnier than a normal Golem. He was wearing his normal clothes, and his eyes were still shut.like always.  
  
Tracey transformed himself into a Charizard with, like Ash, had half a metallic head, but he also had metallic wings. He was his normal size and was wearing his normal clothes except his wings were bursting through the back of his shirt.  
  
Gary transformed himself into a Nidoking with metallic hands and feet, and a laser eye like Ash's. He was as skinny and as tall as Gary and was wearing Gary's normal clothes except the back of his shirt was ripped where metallic spikes were coming out.  
  
In unison, everyone said "Awesome!" Then, the Porygon 2 said, "Okay. All of you can turn into a Normal, Flying, or Dragon Pokemon. So if you don't have one of your normal Pokemon types that can't fly, use one of those."  
  
Misty and Tracey stayed in their original forms. Ash turned into a Zapdos with half a metallic head and a laser eye and his left wing was metallic. He also had normal human legs and was wearing his clothes. Brock and Gary both turned into lookalike Dragonites except for their clothes. They were about 8 or 9 feet tall, and as skinny as normal. They had a metallic right side of their face and laser eyes. Both of their wings were metallic. "Okay, we're ready." Said everyone.  
  
"Then, gooooo!" said Porygon 2 as the PokePower Team all disappeared. Suddenly, they were flying through a time warp. "There's a door! To the year 3000!" said Gary. "Yeah, let's go there!" Misty yelled over the sound of wind. So the PokePower Team (as they were now called instead of Ash and the gang) flew into the Y3K door, which shut behind them right after the last of them had flown in. 


	2. The Almighties

Part Two  
  
It was surprising to see a metallic and mutated Zapdos, Gyarados, Charizard, and two metallic and mutated Dragonites smash into the street. But not many people noticed. Most people were sick-looking people that were droning around carrying rocks around. But the PokePower Team saw one strong, healthy teenager.  
  
Misty tapped him on his shoulder. "What exactly are you doing?" she asked him. He turned around, holding a big boulder. His eyes opened wide. "What ARE you guys?" the boy asked. "We're the PokePower Team, we're part Cyborg, part Pokemon, and part human." Said Ash.  
  
"Ah, Pokemon." said the teenager. "I faintly remember them. My parents had two when I was born. But they were taken away when The Rocket Gang found out my parents still owned them. Oh, and what're we doing? Follow me and you'll see." Said the boy. While they were walking, the boy said, "By the way, my name is Jay." "Okay, Jay. We almost there?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're here." Said Jay. He put down the boulder and pointed to a huge unfinished rock formation. Everyone looked at it and gasped. They recognized those figures. "Jessie and James?! Why are you making a statue for them?!" Brock said angrily.  
  
"You know the Almighties?" Jay asked them in amazement. "The ALMIGHTIES?!" Ash screamed, practically blowing his Zapdos laser eye into pieces. "Yes, the Almighties. They're the ones who discovered the Fountain of Youth and took over the world." Jay said. "How do you know them?"  
  
"How do we know them?!" said Misty. "They were the idiotic Team Rocket team that always failed whenever they tried to do anything!" "Idiotic? Well, they might've been. But when the famous Ash Ketchum and his wife Misty died in a car accident, they took the advantage of taking over and killing powerful Pokemon trainers such as some gym leaders like Brock. They also killed trainers like Gary and Tracey, two famous trainers."  
  
"They're all dead?" Gary said in a soft voice. "Yes.why?" Jay asked. "Because that's us." Said Ash. "I'm Ash Ketchum." "I'm Misty." Said Misty. "Brock Harrison here." Said Brock. "This is Gary." Said Gary. "I'm Tracey! Tracey Sketchit." said Tracey. Jay's eyes opened wide. Then, he fainted. 


	3. Death & Destruction

Part Three  
  
A few minutes later, Jay woke up from his unconsciousness. He got up. "You guys are the famous Pokemon Masters?" Jay asked. "Well, not yet." Ash said. "But I hope we will be in the future." Misty slapped Ash's head. "This IS the future!" Ash rubbed his head and said, "Oh, oh yeah.."  
  
"You MUST help us!" cried Jay. "You are the selected ones to save us from The Rocket Gang! You weren't sent here for no reason, I know it!" "We know it too." Said Misty. "Well, it was nice to meet you Jay, but we must be going. We have to defeat Team Ro.er.I mean.The Rocket Gang." Said Ash.  
  
"All right! I hope I see you again!" Jay said tossing the boulder aside into the person next to him. "Crap." said Jay, realizing he had killed him. "Eheh." Jay laughed nervously, and waved to the PokePower Team, as they flew away.  
  
When they were out of sight, Jay threw the dead body into the statue of Jessie and James. Jay watched him get covered up by boulders. "Phew.if anyone finds out I killed him, I'll be screwed."  
  
"Killed who?" said a voice behind him. 


End file.
